Perfect Timing
by Alana Heloise
Summary: Ron and Hermione had a problem. Well Ron had a problem, he was never on time. Will he be able to be on time for once in his life?Kplus just to be safe


**Disclaimer:** If I did own Harry Potter, this wouldn't be Fan Fiction now would it? I do however own LouAnna's, and anything else you don't recognize, including the plot.

**Alana Heloise:**

"Frodo: You're late. Gandalf: A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."- J. R. R. Tolkien

_**---**_

**Perfect Timing**

_**---**_

An hour late. As usual.

She sat down, checked her watch again, shoved the sleeves of her robe back, and scowled.

3 months. Would he be this late in 3 months? If he was, she would kill him.

He was late, by and hour and 15 minuets. He ran down the hallway, looked at his watch, and grimaced.

If he was this late for the big day, she would murder him.

"Ronald. Billius. Weasley. You are in so much trouble." _Oh good, _she was smiling.

"Morning," he said as he sat beside her. She glanced at him skeptically.

"It's the afternoon now, dear." She corrected him; he grinned.

"And that," he continued, "is why are plans have changed, Hermi."

"To what exactly?" she questioned.

"That would take the surprise out of it, Love." He grinned down at her.

"You don't know, do you?" She kissed him. "Well, I guess today we have an adventure," she said, pulling on her cloak.

"We're just looking for a place to eat, Hermione." He replied, standing up and stretching.

"Well, Ron, you obviously don't know just how many restaurants there are in Hogsmeade." She said grinning at him mischievously. He smiled and took her hand.

"Well then, you lead the way."

LouAnna's was not very crowded, and they got a nice, enclosed, booth near the back of the restaurant. Her head was on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair. She looked up at him thoughtfully.

"You have a serious problem, Mr. Weasley." He looked fondly down at her.

"Then why, may I ask, are you planning to marry me in 3 months?"

She looked exasperated. "The problem is you being late for the wedding." He put on a mock look of shock.

"Moi? Late? Parrish the thought!" She slapped him on his chest.

"I'll kill you if you are even a second late you..." He was beginning to enjoy this game.

"Could you give me the details of this murder? When? Where? How? I need to be prepared you see, Hermi." She glared at him, and he returned it with a large, white, smile.

"Is there something wrong with your watch?" she questioned.

"Oh no, I was an hour and twenty minuets late." They returned to their original position, except she looked slightly disgruntled. She thought out a plan to make sure he wasn't late. She didn't really want to kill him, shock it may be. She loved him, obviously. Then a triumphant grin crossed her face.

"I've got it!" She announced. He glanced over at her, with a mild look of interest in his eyes.

"Got what?" He asked with the same mild interest that his eyes showed.

"You can't be late if you're already there." She said simply.

"Well it's a good thing you told me exactly what the plan is, so I don't get confused." He said in a sarcastic tone. She threw him a look that clearly said 'grow up'.

"After the rehearsal dinner you, and--if he wouldn't mind--Harry would go back to the church and spend the night there." He looked at her in horror. _Spend the night (before his wedding) at a church (where the wedding was to be held)!_ He stuttered.

"Why would Harry need to be there?" He asked finally.

"Someone would have to watch, and make sure you don't run off, now." She reached out and grabbed his hand, that was resting in his lap.

He sighed. He didn't want to let her down, and he certainly didn't want her to kill him.

"Fine, but you understand that only this once, Hermione. I'm not going to spend the night in restaurants or anything." She turned to him, kissed him tenderly, smiled fondly into his eyes, and kissed hi lightly, before going back to cuddling. They sat like that in silence for awhile, but then their food came, and to enjoy it properly they needed their hands.

_The Night Before The Wedding_

He had tried so hard. His watch had been spending very little time in his pocket, but no. She was still making him spend the night at the church.

"C'mon, mate, it'll be fun." Harry had told him, but he wasn't convinced.

"I won't be able to sleep anyways!" he snapped, "how is sleeping here going to help?"

Harry looked slightly frightened.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Let's just try to get some sleep, alright. You're just nervous."

"Nervous?" he squeaked, "Me? Pish posh!"

"Ron listen to yourself." Pause. "See? Now bed!" Harry was tired, and only being the best man, had no nerves at all.

"Lucky git!" He muttered as he got into one of the beds she had conjured earlier.

He opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed at his flat. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 11:30 am. _Oh no!_ He was late. He shot out of bed and ran for the door. He ran down streets and streets, looking for the church. A sudden vision of her in tears appears, he shakes his head and keeps running.

The church is just up ahead. He runs even faster. But then she comes out, pure hatred in her face. She spots him. As he reaches her she pulls out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

He shot up in bed, cold sweat covering his body. He got up and went to the mirror. He was not transparent, so he was alive. It had just been a dream...

The clock hung next to the mirror. It read 6:30 am. The others would get here around 8, and the ceremony would start at 11.

He went over to his bed and conjured up breakfast. He slowly ate, wondering if he was going to throw it all back up any second.

It was now 6:45, so he decided to wake up Harry.

"Mate, wake up! It's my wedding day!" Harry rolled over and groggily stared up at his friend.

"It's your wedding, you get up!" Harry groaned sleepily. "Let me sleep Ron!"

"I am up you git! You need to eat and shower before 8!" Then he threw a pillow at Harry, and went to take a shower.

Around 8 everyone started showing up, and he got shut up in his room. Some nonsense about it being bad luck to see his bride.

He was sitting in front of the mirror, looking hopelessly at his hair, when his father came in.

"Need some help?" Mr. Weasley asked, smiling.

His face was pale, his eyes blank. He merely nodded.

Arthur took a comb off the dresser, and began dragging it through his son's hair.

"I'm gonna go see how everyone else is doing?" Harry said as he left the room.

Arthur had finished with his youngest sons hair and pulled him to a standing position, looked hard into his eyes, and started a lecture. "Now Ron, being a husband is hard work, so don't do anything stupid..." Mr. Weasley droned on and on, but he had tuned him out. He caught words like 'children' and 'work', but was starting at his brand new black dress robes. "Ron did you get that?" He started.

"Um yea Dad." This was a lie.

"Good, now go put on your dress robes, I'm going to go talk to your mother." He nodded again as Arthur left.

"Harry said Dad had to do Ron's hair." Ginny had told her. _Peachy Keen! Oh wait..._

"Ginny? Could you help me with mine?" She said meekly. Ginny laughed and started to brush it out.

Mrs. Granger came into the room and grinned at her daughter.

"My baby's getting married!" And then burst into tears.

Ginny had just finished with her hair and she stood up. "Oh Mum! Don't!" she went and hugged her mother. The tears just came harder.

"You're growing up so fast Hermione! Soon I'll be a grandmum, and..." This was the same speech used in every muggle movie, so she didn't need to listen. She stood in her mother's arms for a long time till the speech was done. "Well, you better finish getting ready." Mrs. Granger sobbed and left the room.

"I hope I don't get that speech on my wedding day." Ginny stated.

"It's generic, they all use it." Ginny scowled. Then went to help her into her pure white dress robes.

He couldn't do it. He didn't know how he even got up here. _Oh yea, Fred and George had dragged him out._ He always knew they were trouble.

Maybe as soon as the doors opened he could run out the back, but then she would see him.

_Oh great! _The door was opening, now all chances of escape were nil.

But then he saw her. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with curls, and a few tendrils in her face. There was a silver veil over them. Her robes were as white as his face, and hugged her body in all the right places, but hung loosely in some spots too. She looked amazingly beautiful. All thoughts of making a run for it left his head. He wanted to shout 'I'm marrying that! Me!'

The closer she came, the bigger his grin got. What had he been afraid of? Beauty? Happiness? Hermi?

She had reached him now, with a grin as big as his on her face.

During the minister's speech he looked into the onlookers. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were there. As well as Fleur and Penelope. His mother and father with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Remus and Tonks were sitting with Mad Eye and other members of the Order. He even saw Neville and Luna with some of their other friends from Hogwarts. Ginny, and Fred and George's girlfriends were standing next to her, with one of her cousins. Next to him were Harry, Fred, George, and Percy's son Mark.

Then it was time for the vows. Harry handed him a ring and he saw Ginny give one to her.

"Do you Ron, take Hermione, to be your wife, in richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He croaked out, and put the ring on her finger.

"And do you Hermione, take Ron, to be your husband, in richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She looked deeply into his eyes and said "I do." Then she slipped the ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

"So if I don't want to I don't want to I don't have to?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay..."He gently pushed the veil out of her face, tucked her hair behind her ears, and kissed her deeply.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife." With that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off to the waiting broom.

"What should we name her?" She asked, looking fondly down at their child.

"LouAnna."

"Why?"

"Well it was at LouAnna's that you came up with the plan to make sure I was on time to the wedding, and being on time to the wedding you didn't murder me, and me not being dead meant that she could be born." He explained.

"Ron, you are crazy."

"Did you understand?"

"Perfectly."

A/N: My first ever finished fic, please review, but if you don't that's okay too.


End file.
